<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infidelity by 2vdwcrva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415365">Infidelity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2vdwcrva/pseuds/2vdwcrva'>2vdwcrva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Cousin Incest, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2vdwcrva/pseuds/2vdwcrva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their parents had arranged their meeting in the hope of a marriage. Fingolfin had been pushing his son to get married and produce heirs for quite some time, and Fingon had decided he couldn’t avoid this duty forever.</p><p>His heart, though, wanted otherwise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fingon | Findekáno/Fingon's Wife, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by "By Love or at Least Free Will" by grey gazania. </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383749/chapters/9951182</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their parents had arranged their meeting in the hope of a marriage. Fingolfin had been pushing his son to get married and produce heirs for quite some time, and Fingon had decided he couldn’t avoid this duty forever.</p><p>His heart, though, wanted otherwise. But what it wanted was forbidden, something he would not ever admit to his father. Something he could not admit to his father. Or anyone for that matter. Anyone besides the very person whom his heart lay with.</p><p>His love for his cousin Maedhros was.... Taboo. On many levels. It wouldn’t be allowed if anyone knew, though he did suspect that at least one of Maedhros’s brothers had caught on. He desperately hoped this suspicion was incorrect.</p><p>So he performed his duty as a good son and went to meet his possible future wife.</p><p>Gaerian greeted him with a blush and a smile as their parents introduced them, her red hair falling in her face as she bowed her head. She was tall, about Fingon’s height, and thin. She had a splash of freckles against her pale face. She was fair maiden, an ideal wife in the eyes of his parents.</p><p>They went to the dining hall, where he was seated across from her. Their parents did most of the talking during the dinner, explaining the merits of their children.</p><p>“How’s the food?” she whispered to him as her father recounted a tale of one of her many achievements.</p><p>“Great,” he responded quietly, surprised she had finally decided to speak to him. “You seem to be a great archer if your father’s word is anything to go by.”</p><p>She blushed at that. “Oh, he’s exaggerating, really. He’s just proud, is all.” He could tell she didn’t actually believe that. </p><p>“ Perhaps you can show me later,” He suggested, genuinely curious if she was as good as her father proclaimed.</p><p>She smiled. “I would like that very much.”</p><p>She had a nice smile.</p><p>……</p><p>After dinner, Gaerian and Fingon excused themselves to the archery range.<br/>
“Huh, you really are as good as your father says,” He mused to her, as she displayed her talents to him.<br/>
“You’re too kind.”</p><p>They were quiet for a few moments, then she said  “Do you wish to pursue a marriage with me, or is it pretentious of me to hope so?”</p><p>After the shock of her bluntness wore off, he thought about it a moment. Maybe this could work. She seemed to be kind, and was definitely so on the eyes. And his parents had seemed to like her. Yes, perhaps he could make this work.</p><p>His pause seemed to make her nervous.</p><p>“It is not pretentious of you,” He answered at last. “You would make a fine wife, and I’d be happy for you to be mine.”</p><p>Relief flooded her face, and she smiled at him. “I am sorry if that was was blunt of me, or if I am moving too fast, but to wed you would be an honor.”</p><p>“As would it be to wed you,” But as he said it, he felt guilty. Perhaps he’d tell her the truth later, but for now he just wished to fulfil his unspoken promise to his father. He hoped that Gaerian and Maedhros would both come to forgive him.</p><p>His parents were ecstatic at the news of their engagement.<br/>
….</p><p>He saw her again a few days after their meeting. It was just the two of them this time, so that they could get to know one another. They talked over lunch, and he found out much about her. She spoke of her family, her favorite foods and activities, the hound she had had as a child and had loved dearly. He told her of similar thing albeit in a more reserved fashion.</p><p>Near the end of their visit, she  gently placed her lips against his, taking him by surprise. She let out a light laugh as he stumbled back a bit. </p><p>“Sorry, you just surprised me is all,” he mumbled, blushing.</p><p>“It’s alright,” she laughed. “I hope to see you again.”</p><p>And for the first time he actually believed that he could make this arrangement work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not going to lie, this chapter is straight up just Gaerian waxing poetic about Fingon.</p><p>(Also thanks for all the feedback, I really appreciate it)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaerian knew she shouldn’t get attached so quickly, but she was already in love. She had been since Fingon had asked her to take him to the archery range. She knew it was silly and frivolous of her and that she could have easily gotten her heart broke, but she had always been a bit of a hopeless romantic. And a beautiful prince showing even a little bit of interest in her had been too much for her heart to take. </p><p> Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing, he was to be her husband after all. And in the few weeks that they had known each other she had begun to feel truly close to him. She had told him every minute detail of her life, and though she knew Fingon was holding back, he told her much too, including the events of the first kinslaying. </p><p>At first it had horrified her, but he was such a kind man that she couldn’t help but forgive him. And it hadn’t really been his fault.</p><p>She couldn’t help but be glad that his uncle was dead. And the fact that Fingon had bothered to rescue one of Feanor’s sons despite all that had occurred had only made him look more valiant in her eyes.</p><p>She had talked about nothing but him with her friends since they had met, and she could tell it was starting to get on their nerves. Her friend Eithrien had even told her so to her face. She hoped Fingon talked about her to his friends as much as she did.</p><p>She hoped that he thought about her as much as she thought of him, and that it brought great joy to his heart as it did her’s. That he thought of her to warm his heart and of  no others. Perhaps that was the silly, frivolous side of her speaking, but she could no longer bring herself to care.</p><p>When he came to visit her on the third week of their engagement, he brought her flowers and her heart did all sorts of fluttering when he gave them to her. They were absolutely lovely, as was he with the sun reflecting off the gold in his braids and contrasting beautifully with the darkness of his hair.</p><p>Then he kissed her hand and she’d never felt as lucky to have someone in her life as she did in that moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>